Halloween Dare
by dancers of the night
Summary: Anzu and her friends are doing a dare. Anzu gets picked to do this dare where she has to go into the most haunted house in the area. Once she goes in what will happen? Not the best summery in the world but please read Yami/Anzu HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


Dancer: I worte this for Halloween spirit. This will be in **Anzu Pov**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

_I woke up with the smell of candy in my face. I opened my eyes to see my little sister holding her candy to my face trying to get me up that way. I silently laughed as she smiled to see me awake_."Look sissy,"_ She said holding her candy corn to her mouth and ate it_."Mommy let me have candy early."_She held a victory pose as if she did something heroic. _

_Then she ran off to get some more. My sister was a mess when it came to candy; if you had candy you had to give her some or she would fight you over it. Really I think she could take on any little kid for candy. I laugh to myself of the thought. My sister's name was Akahana which means red bright, flower. Her hair was red all the way down to the middle of her back. I didn't know how she got her red hair since mom and dad both had brown hair. Also her eyes are green. She was only 5 so she was more excited about Halloween then I was._

_I used to love Halloween when I was a kid but once I got older I didn't like it as much. Since I was fourteen we only pranked people or trash the outside of the peoples yards up. We never got caught though so it was really fun to do. The only thing we had to watch out for was the cops or people still up in their houses. But now I'm seventeen, we all agreed to do something different this Halloween, I just wish I knew what it was._

_I stretched my arms. I swung my legs around the bed and got up. I put on jeans, and a purple sweater. I looked at myself in my body mirror on my closet door. My brown hair only went to my shoulders, my blue eyes shined (what most boys say anyways.). Then I went to the restroom to brush my teeth and my hair. Once I did that I went down stairs. _

_My sister was sneaking sweets from the candy bowl as my mom was cooking breakfast. I wanted to laugh when I saw my sister but she gave me a stern look saying 'you better not tell'. I walked over to the kitchen table, I sat down as I watched my mom cook._

_My mom's brown hair went down past her shoulders, her eyes were blue just like mine. She was still in her blue pajama pants and shirt. My mom was like my best friend, I could tell her anything and she would give me advice if I needed it. My mom worked at a bank from nine am to three pm. She got a lot of money that's for sure._

_I heard footsteps and saw my dad coming down the stairs. He was looked at Akahana in the candy bowl eating more and more. He leaned against the frame of the door way to the kitchen and crossed his arms. He cleared his throat and my little sister looked up and him_."Put the candy down and go sit by your sister."_He said in a demanding voice. Akahana hurried to her seat before she got into trouble again. _

_Dad's hair was brown and short...Really short. His eyes were brownish, greenish color; hazel people call two colors in the eyes. He worked as a manager for a company which I always forgot the name of. Also was a writer. He has about four books out and really popular too._

_He walked over to our mom and gave her a kiss on the lips. I heard a sound that sounded like 'ewww' from beside me. Little kids never got what that meant between two loved ones. I wish that could be me one day. I sighed as my father sat down across from me. He looked at me weirdly but shook his head as if he never saw a thing. Mom put a big plate of pancakes in front of us. Dad had about five of them, Akahana had about four, mom had one and so did I. _

_I got up and washed my plate in the kitchen sink and put it in the dishwasher_."Mom,"_ She turned around to look at me_."Mai called yesterday wondering if I could come over to her house today and spend the night."_I said to her innocent as possible. Mom never knew what we usually do on Halloween either did dad_.

_She wiped her mouth with a napkin_."Yes you may sweet heart just don't get hurt and be good and safe." _I smiled at them and ran up the stairs to get packed. _

_I came down stairs with my full suitcase. I kissed my mom on the cheek and hugged my dad. My sister was giving me evil looks_."Mom! Why does she get to spend the night on Halloween?"

_My mom walked over to her and put a hand on top of her head_."Because she's older and Halloween isn't as big for her like you. You get to go trick or treating later while your sister is a party pooper."_Akahana laughed at this as I rolled my eyes. As my little devil sister was still laughing I said my goodbyes as I walked out the front door. _

_I walked to my blue Porsche and opened the trunk. I put my stuff in it and shut it. I walked to the driver's door, I opened it and sat in it and closed the door back. I put the key in the ignition and turned the car on. I backed out to go to Mai's house._

_I sighed, I was pretty afraid to know what we were doing tonight for Halloween. I bet the guys will be there too. My dad never approves of sleep over with guys but people know how Mai Kujaku is. Mai the blonde with purple eyes that wear clothes that makes guys stare at her all the time. She always tried to make me go out with guys that I never liked. Of course I never went out or even kissed a guy. _

_Besides she is my best friend but the first time I met her; I hated her. I was walking to the cafeteria my ninth grade year. She was a Sophomore walking as well but away from their though. She had glared at me as we walked past each other; if looks could kill she would had killed me that instant. The class before that was math and she was felling. So our teacher told me to be her tutor so that it could bring her grade up. Instead of doing her work she would always wore those sluty cloths and always was with a different guy every day. It wasn't till I started during the weekends to tutor her, when she should have been with her 'friends' we became the best of friends during the weekends. Who knew that the coolest/sluttiest girl could become friends with the smart and goody goody girl. But who wouldn't be a goody goody girl when their parents promised her fifty bucks per A in each report card for each nine weeks. But the only difference now is that Mai isn't a slut anymore and she's out of school. I'm not as goody good but I still get all A's._

_As I pulled up into Mai's drive way, I saw her with Shizuka Kawai on the front porch. Shizuka is one of my other friends, her hair was red that went down half way down her back. Her eyes were brown and she was Katsuya Jonouchi younger sister. She had her eye sight fixed a couple of years back, I only met her because of Jonouchi and we became best of friends real quick. Both of their parents are divorced so the two both have different last names. Shizuka lived with her mom and Jono lived with his dad._

_I shook my head. I knew if she was here then the guys will be here. Katsuya one of my guy best friends. He never liked his first name so we all started to call him Jonouchi or Jono for short. He always is the stupid one in our group but he can make you laugh sometimes too. And he liked Mai and we all knew that one. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. _

_I opened the car door and I felt someone hug me from the side when I stepped out._"Anzu it's been a long time!"_ I heard Shizuka's really happy voice. _

_I hugged her back._"I know Shizuka how's your mom?"_Her mom had the flu real bad the last time a checked. _

_She smiled._"She's doing a lot better."_ She tried to smile but I knew something else was wrong. _

_I heard the girl sigh._"She did get better after she had the flu but then a couple of months after we found out that she had cancer as well."_ My mouth hung open in shock._

_She answered my question as if she were reading my thoughts._"Breast cancer."_ she said quickly._

"I'm sorry about that I hope that a miracle will happen and it'll go away."_ She smiled at me._

"Don't worry about it."_ I just nodded. I knew that Shizuka was going through a hard time now but she was going to tough it out the way I see it now. _

_Mai got my stuff out of the car and we all headed in. _

_Once I stepped through the door I felt another hugged and I laughed. Mana Sharkawy was hugging me. Mana had brown hair and green eyes. Mana was from Egypt. She loved it there but her and her family moved here last year. She is very hyper and happy. If there was something wrong with her you would now. Mana let go of me. _

"Sorry about that."_I shook my head._

"That's alright but you saw me yesterday at school."_ I heard her say 'I know' and skipped back to the couch to watch T.V.. I grabbed my bags and walked up stairs to Mai's room to put my stuff down. I walked down stars to her the door open with a big boom. I looked over to see Jono and Honda panting._

_Honda Hiroto was a friend of Jono's since the beginning of their first year of school. Jono and Honda went through almost everything together no matter what it was or ridiculous it was. They both are pigs too when it came to food. Honda had dark brown hair that went to a point (which we call him pointy head for that) and his eyes were brown. Honda also had a crush on Shizuka and always gave Jono a hard time on that._

_Honda and Jono looked like they were arguing about something but I didn't pay any attention to it. Mai came into the living room quickly as if she was in a rush to get someone._

"Okay you guys I got something that we can do tonight!"_ she said very excitedly as everyone grew quiet. _

_Mana was the brave one to speak._ "And what's that!?"_She asked as she jumped up and down in her seat._

"Well you know that abandon House people keep on saying it's haunted?"_ Everyone nodded and I had a bad feeling._ _She smirked_."One of us will have to stay in that House till morning and see if it's really Haunted."

_I heard Jono and Honda whimper__ed in the background, Mana had stop jumping in her seat and Shizuka didn't move. I didn't like this, staying in a house on Halloween. Ugh this is like a Dare waiting for trouble._

"Also,"_ she continued._ "when we get to the House we will draw to see who has to stay in their till dawn. Then the rest of us will stay outside till the person runs out scared."

_I nodded. I never really believed it was Haunted but the kids that went in there either were scared to death and never really talked or never came out of their houses. I shook my head of those thoughts. _

"I thought this was supposed to be a Dare."_I heard Honda say._

"It is but we are drawling for it."_ Said Mai and I saw Honda mouth 'oh'._

12345678910

_As we were walking down the street in the dark. We only had our flashlights and the full moon that was out. I shudder. Should it really be a full moon when we got to a House that people say is Haunted? I shook my head. Maybe it's not haunted just trick people put on people. I looked at my side to see Mana not as jumpy, more like nervous._

"Mana what's wrong?" _I asked as she looked up at me._

"Well I never been in there and I'm not sure if it's haunted or not."_ I laughed._

"I never been either. I really don't think it's Haunted though. I think people trick other people thinking it is Haunted."_ Mana agreed with me. _

_As we got closer our group got more nervous. Mai stopped in front of us and I looked to the side to see the Haunted House behind the old gates and bunch of trees. Mai got out a hat with paper in it. And then took another piece of paper that had a number on it and it show 4 on it._ "Okay whoever gets the number four has to go into the House."_ I heard Jono and Honda gulp. Mai shook the hat and we pick out our papers. I opened mine as my mouth almost hung open. "4" it read._

_Mai looked at us_."Who got four?"

_I walked over to the gate_."Let's get this over with."

_Jono was laughing at me._"Honda I bet she can't even stay in their longer than three hours."

_Honda shook his head._"I bet all night till morning."_They both took out all of their money that they had and shook hands over it. I rolled my eyes as Mana, Serenity, and Mai gave me a sorry look. _

_I climbed over the gate. As I walked I noticed that the grass was really long and there were veins all over the house. I started to go up the steps as the creaked with agony like if they were in pain. My hand touch the door knob but the door opened without me turning it. I pulled my hand back immediately and walked forward. I looked around the medium size living room. The couch had dust all over it and the wooden chair that faced it had and old blanket with dust too and in between the chair and the couch was a table with old looking candles. _

_I walked more into the living room to see the blanket. It looked like it said, Atem on it. Hmmm I wonder if that's one of the people that lived here. All of the sudden I heard a bang. I slowly turned to see the front door that I forgot to close was now shut. I shuddered._

_I walked into another room trying to forget what I just heard. I saw another table but much bigger and cabinets. I opened one of them to see dishes. Then with force it shut by itself with my hand still where it was when I was holding it. I backed up into the table. I shook with nervousness now. _

_I walked out of the Kitchen and walked up stairs. I saw three bed rooms in a row and one bath room. I walked into one. The bed was a twin size bed with a blue comforter on it. I walked over to see pictures on a night stand. There was a tall man with black and purple hair with purple eyes and his hands were on top of a teenage boy's shoulders with Purple eyes and black, purple, and yellow lightning strike bangs. Then there was a woman with blonde hair and was holding a child that looked almost the same as the teenage boy but younger and more child looking. They looked happy. _

_I heard the door creak behind me and a locking noise. I turned around and started to back into the wall. I heard a laugh. I was shaking with too much fear to say anything but somehow I managed._"W-w-w-w-who's t-t-there?"

_Then out of nowhere he appeared. It was the same teen from the picture just he was white and I could see threw him. _"You know you are the longest to stay in the house."_He said casually. _

_I was still too nervous to speak. I only nodded._"The name is Yami...Yours?"_He stuck out his hand. _

_I looked at it if he was about to give me my death penalty._ "A-A-Anzu."_I said shaking his hand with my shaky one. His ghostly hand felt cold, like if he had been to Alaska._"How come you can touch me? I thought my hand would go right through yours?"_I asked and I was relaxing just a little. _

_He laughed._ "Of course it would if I wasn't concentrating."_He said as he let his hand out of mine. It was like if I was supposed to know this. _

_I study him. He didn't look like a bad ghost he looked kind and ready to get out of here too._

"Why were you trying to scare me?"_ I asked in a normal tone. _

_He looked at me weird._ "I wasn't trying to scare you. I was trying to see if I could trust you."_I looked at him confusedly and he notice._"Well I try to see if you would run like the rest to see if I could show myself to you and ask you to help me sort of thing."

_Oh. So that's what he was trying to do._"Help you?"_ What did he need help on. _

_He rolled his eyes in annoyance._" Well since I'm stuck here on earth and not in heaven or hell then I'm supposed to find what I must complete first."

_I still looked at him weirdly._"How do you know all of this?"

_He laughed._"I don't know. It's more of a hunch. I've read books like that to help Ghost out in school. Never knew that it would come in handy."_ He said smiling to himself. _

_I felt more relaxed then I should._

"Then why do you need my help?"_ He shrugged his shoulders._

"I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet and what I need to do."_He sounded Helplessly. _

_I sat down and he sat down next to me._"I know you will find it real soon though."

_He laughed._"I bet."

_I felt so relaxed now it frightened me._"So who's Atem?"_He looked at me confused on how I knew the name._"I looked at the blanket on the wooden chair down there."

_He realized on what I was talking about._"That was my blanket when I was just a kid."

_Now I was terribly confused._ "But I thought your name was-"

_He put a finger on my lips._"Yes that's my middle name, Atem's my first. I just don't like if very well."

_I mouthed Oh._ "Tell me about yourself." _I demanded. For some reason I had the sudden urge to know more about him. _

_He noticed my demand but he went ahead and told me._ "I was born in 1970, I was happy even though we were a poor family. My dad died right after we found out my mom was pregnant with my brother."_He must knew what I was about to ask next._"He died from a car crash." _He put his finger up to my lips._"I know you were about to say sorry. I could tell by your face just let my finish first."_I nodded as he put his finger down._

"Then after my brother, Yugi, was born we found out my mom had some type of disease. She wouldn't tell us. She just said not to worry about her. Then when my brother turned five she died. It was hard for us both but we lived threw it but then my brother died from someone stabbing him as school and then I tied in my sleep just after I graduated High school.."

_My mouth was huge opened. That is sad. I could tell that he edit the story. There must have been more but I wasn't going to push him to tell me._ "I'm sorry."_ I said as I tried to hug(it was an urge) him but instead I landed on the floor. He heard him laughing at me as he helped me up. _

_He got me up where we was standing now._ "If I knew you were going to hug me then I would have concentrated." _He then was laughing at me again. _

_I rolled my eyes._ "What time is it?"_ I asked. _

_He shrugged. He looked out the window and saw the moon. _ "It should be a couple of more hours before it comes up."_He said as he unlocked the door so we could walk out of the room._"So what about you?"_He asked. _

_I shook my head._ "I'm not going to tell you."

_A playful smirk crossed his lips. He pushed me against the wall playfully and put my hands above my head and his forehead on mine. My breathing stopped._ "My prisoner! You shall tell me or I'll do something bad."_He said trying to hold a laugh. _

_I couldn't say a thing. My breath was trapped in my throat. I looked into his eyes. It was like if he was fighting something back he let go of me._"Sorry."_ He said. _

_I shook my head from the dizziness I felt._ "It's fine."_ I walked down the stars slower then I would have. By the time I got down there I was able to walk right again. _

_I saw Yami at a chair in the kitchen._ "You were slow."_ Yami pulled out a chair for me to sit at and then he sat beside me. _

_Where should I began. I thought. It was fair for him to know me a little since I knew of him...a little. I told him of my parents and my little sister(which he laughed at). And he talk to more about himself and more about me and my friends. I found out he barely had any friends. We talked like this for a couple of hours till I saw the sun come up._

"I think I should go."_ But the only problem was that I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with him for some reason. Did I grow attach in just a few hours? That would be impossible...wouldn't it? _

_I walked toward the door and I felt his hand around my wrist._ "It just dawned on me. I think I know what I must do."_He said with a smile. _

_I wondered what it was. I saw him lean toward me. My breathing became faster as his lips touched mine. It felt like Heaven as he kissed me. His mouth molded with mine. I felt his cold tongue touch my bottom lip and I opened it for him so he could enter my mouth. His tongue and my tongue explored each others mouths and danced with each other till I had to break away. He didn't have to breath since he was a ghost but I did._

_Yami smiled._ "Thank you Anzu. You where a big help. I must go now to the world beyond. And now I remembered before I graduated I told myself that someday I would kiss a girl before I ever died but it never happened so that's why I was still here."

_I touched my lips. My first kiss helped a Ghost to get to where he needed to be._ "You're welcome. Have fun." _I said dazed. _

_He laughed._ "Bye."_He said as he pecked my lips and he walked till he disappeared. I felt the atmosphere shift and I could tell he wasn't there anymore. _

_I walked out of the house and saw Honda getting his money from Jono from the bet and Joey was pretending to cry. _

"Glad your alive!"_I heard Mana's hyper voice. I could tell she was eager to get home._

"Let's go home I'm tired."_I said as Mana jumped up and down more._

_They all crowded me though when I got over the gate._

"Was it haunted?"_Jono asked me. _

_I shook my head no._ "There wasn't anything in there besides bunch of old stuff and dust."_They laughed at me as we started walking to Mai's house. _

_Once I got home I walked in the house with all of my stuff in my hands. I saw Akahana eating her candy out of her Halloween bag. I rolled my eyes. I saw my mom and my dad both watching T.V.. My dad's arm was around her waist. My mom looked over and saw me._ "How was yesterday?"_She asked me. _

_I smiled remembering Yami._

"It was the best Halloween I ever had."_I said going upstairs. I saw my mom giving my dad a weird look out of the corner of my eye. _

_I opened my bedroom door and dropped all of my things and I heard a thud from them. I walked over to my bed to see something I didn't see before. I gasped. It was the blanket I saw from Yami's house. It had his first name on it and also there was a note below his name. I picked it up and it read. __**'Don't forget me. From Atem Yami Motou.'**__ I smiled. I laid on my bed as I looked at the blanket. This was the best Halloween Dare I ever had and also the best Halloween I had too. _

12345678910

Dancer: I hope yall have a good Halloween and I have a dance two competitions tomorrow so wish me luck. Please R&R.


End file.
